Fight for my Heart
by LilCrafty6
Summary: Karina is princess of Lyria. The Persians are going to Lyria to help in the war against Turia but what happens when Garsiv meets Karina? Is it true love, and if so will both of them survive the war to have a life together? M FOR LATER CHAPTERS


**I really like Garsiv so I thought I'd make a fanfic about him! To see Karina's clothes look on my profile under Karina's First Outfit. Please review it would make me super happy!**

"Wait, aren't the Persians supposed to be coming today Karina?" my best friend Arnesette asks. My head snaps up and I gasp. We were outside the city in a cave we found years ago.

We come here to read or just get away from the city. I stand up quickly and grab my shoes that are lying next to me. I don't bother to put them on because we are in Lyria, which is in the desert so everywhere you look is beautiful sand.

"Father is going to kill me!" I say carefully climbing down from our cave with Arnie following behind me.

"My mother is going to kill me, she told me to stay in the city because they were coming!" Arnie says and we take off running for the city.

Our feet fly across the warm sand, leaving footprints behind us and our dresses flap around our legs. The sun beats down on us as we near the wall that surrounds the city.

We run through the open gates and weave around people going about their everyday chores. As we pass through the marketplace someone shouts out to Arnie and I.

"Forgot the Persians were coming today, didn't you princess, Arnesette?" Gariel yells at us and we laugh.

"Of course we did!" I yell back and we wave, still running. Gariel owns our favorite produce stall and although she's about forty years of age she's a very good friend.

"Bye Rina!" Arnie shouts as we separate so she can go home and I can go to the palace. I'm the only princess of Lyria but have three older brothers, Aldous, Cartel, and Zalen. My father is King Armandis, and my mother died giving birth to me.

We've been warring with Turia for the last few months, and I hate it. I hate violence, there's simply no need for it. The Persians have come here to help us end this war, with force unfortunately.

I finally reach the gates to the palace and run through them, hearing the guards chuckling at me. They know me well enough to realize that I've forgotten the Persians were coming today. I rush through the doors to the great hall and up the white marble stairs.

I finally reach the floor my bed chamber is on and run down the hallway, startling servants and guards alike. I burst into my room and shut the door behind me quickly. I go to my wash basin first and use the cloth there to scrub my face, arms, and legs free of dirt and sweat from running all that way.

Next I change into a more presentable dress (Look on my profile under Karina's Second Outfit) and unbraid my waist long brown hair. I brush it out before putting it in a side ponytail so it hangs over my right shoulder.

I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding and sit on my bed, suddenly tired. Someone knocks on my door and I get up to answer it. When I open it my only maid, Evelyn, is there smiling.

"The Persians have arrived, they're in the great hall," she says and I sigh, nodding in thanks. She walks away and I walk the opposite way to go to the great hall.

I walk down the many stairs until I finally reach the bottom. My oldest brother, Aldous, sees me and walks over to hug me.

"Glad to see you made it back in time," he whispers in my ear while we're hugging and I giggle. I'm smiling when we pull away and he offers me his arm. He brings me over to stand in between him and Cartel, the middle brother. Zalen, the youngest brother but still older than me, is next to Cartel and smiles knowingly at me.

I turn my attention to the royal Persian family in front of us. My eye is immediately drawn to the one standing directly across from me. He's probably six foot seven inches tall, that's a foot and seven inches taller than I am, and has dark brown almost black hair.

Normally I am repulsed by men with facial hair but I find his, well sexy. I have to stop my eyes from widening because of what I'm thinking and I tear my blue eyes away from his brown ones. He's wearing well worn steel armor and a sword at his side as well.

"This is my youngest, Karina. Karina, this is King Sharaman, his brother Nazam, Prince Tus, Prince Garsiv, and Prince Dastan," father introduces them and I smile happily at them. The King, Nazam, Tus, and Dastan all kiss my hand politely and smile happily back at me.

When Prince Garsiv takes my hand I feel a spark and jump a little bit. I can't help but notice he jumps a little too, but when he kisses my hand it tingles and I bite my lip to stop a smile from spreading across my face.

"Well, I do believe we have things to discuss Armandis," King Sharaman says, clearing his throat and I take my hand out of Garsiv's quickly. Everyone is smiling at us strangely and I become confused.

"I will let you discuss what you need to, I shall see you at tonight's feast," I say smiling at the Persian royal family before turning around and quickly making my way up the stairs. I can feel someone's eyes on me so I look over the banister quickly to see Garsiv staring at me intently.

I quickly look away but I know he doesn't. Finally I'm out of sight and I stop on the stairs, leaning up against the wall. I take a deep breath and run my hands through my ponytail while biting my lip.

That was strange, the spark and tingling. I look at the hand Garsiv held and kissed and I can't stop the smile that spreads across my face. He's different, and I hope I get the chance to figure out everything about him!

**It's short, I know! It's just a prologue so don't worry. Next chapter will be longer and it should be up today or by Tuesday, so just hang on! Please review it would make me so happy I'd go and buy a bunny rabbit!**

** LilCrafty6 :3**


End file.
